The present invention relates to a mounting section structure for mounting a circuit breaker in a brush holder assembly.
In a motor of this type, generally, there is one construction in which a circuit breaker is disposed in the vicinity of a brush so as to protect a circuit line. There is a possibility in this motor that abrasive powder from the brush or a commutator will adhere to the contact point of a circuit breaker, thereby reducing the reliability of the circuit breaker. Hence, a circuit breaker is provided with a resin covering in the prior art, and this circuit breaker is mounted to a brush holder assembly. In this construction, a mounting space for a circuit breaker enlarged with a covering needs to be secured in the brush holder stay. The mounting space is formed by making a support plate project in the direction of the motor core axis so as to support all sides of the covering from the stay plate of the brush holder assembly. However, since the circuit breaker is enlarged because of its covering, a larger mounting space is needed by all means. For this reason, no room is available for the placement of other members than the brush holder assembly and a smaller type of motor cannot be constructed.